zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
The Walking Dead (Video Game)
The Walking Dead is a episodic video game based on Robert Kirkman's The Walking Dead graphic novel series. The game is under development by Telltale Games. Main Character The first season of the game focuses on the main character Lee Everett,a man in his 30's charged with murder. Pre-Apocalypse Character Information Lee comes from Macon, Georgia. He had a mother, father and a brother who worked at the family's pharmacy in Macon. Lee had been a history professor at the University of Georgia for more than six years.One day, he came home sick from work at the university and discovered his wife sleeping with a state senator. Angered, Lee killed him,according to his own words,in a accident,causing Lee to be convicted of murder. When the apocalypse hit Georgia, Lee was being transported by a police officer to the "Meriwether County Correctional Facility" in Georgia when the apocalypse began. Post Apocalypse Information-Episode 1,Season 1 As Lee was being transported to the correctional facility,his enlisted officer, having his usual chat with the felon, was not paying attention on the road resulting in the police cruiser hitting a "person", causing the officer to lose control of the car and crash into the woods. The brutal collision force that both Lee and the officer endure is high enough to knock them both unconscious. The officer, however was able to regain consciousness faster then Lee did, as screams can be heard while Lee has a slight moment of consciousness. Lee awakens some time later (A rough estimate would be 3-4 days in a coma), notices the wreck, his injured leg, and that he's very thirsty. Looking around Lee notices the officer's corpse being dragged from his car seat, not ejected as Lee can remark. Finding a way out of the wreck, Lee checks on the now dead police officer grabs his keys, and unlocks his handcuffs. However, right after Lee frees himself, the police officer comes back to life. This shocks Lee, because it was visible that the officer was not breathing anymore. Backing away from the undead police officer, Lee sees the policeman's shotgun. Initially intending to threaten the man to "Back off!" he is forced to shoot him due to the officer not responding to his request. Spooked by the whole situation, Lee notices a noise coming from the forest. A couple of seconds later, walking corpses come out from behind the trees and bushes. Spooked by the event,Lee gathers his strength and tries to run, but trips over a couple of times while trying to get away from the "instigators". Reaching safety behind a fence, Lee begins looking for clues as to what exactly might be happening. He goes into a house searching for help, but notices the grim situation the home is in. Lee finds a telephone with 3 messages on the waiting list. listening to them reveals what happend to the owners of the house, leaving Lee even more confused as to what is happening. Eventually Lee finds a walkie-talkie which he uses to communicate with a girl named Clementine. As they talk, Clementine reveals this "incident" has been happening for over 2 days as that is when she started to hide in her treehouse when her babysitter was atacked by one of the "monsters". Lee and Clementine talk, but Clementine is eventually scared by her undead babysitter creeping up upon Lee, after observing each other in the house's window. Lee is forced to battle the undead babysitter until Clementine comes down and lends him a hammer, which he uses to dispose of Sandra (the babysitter). After realizing that Clementine's parents are the ones who left the phone messages, and she tells him they are on vacation, Lee takes Clementine under his wing, promising to protect her and look for her parents. (You have the option of telling her the truth, but she will not respond well). Lee can choose to leave the now-safe house during the day, or the next night. The first choice leads Lee and Clementine to meet Shawn Greene and his friend Chet trying to move a car blocking their own. After having a initial conversation the undead appear and force them to move. Lee helps Shawn move the wreckage away. Afterwards, they all get in Shawn's truck and drive away to his family's farm. The second choice leads Lee and Clementine outside the house during the night,no Shawn or Chet to be seen near the house's gate. After a little while a gunshot comes their way. Clementine and Lee take cover behind a car. Lee carefully reassuring her that it's the police and that they are after him. Later it is revealed it is actually Shawn and a Police Officer named Andre Mitchell. After Shawn makes a snarky remark that those "things" won't listen to police protocol, Lee and Clementine get out of cover with their hands up. Both Shawn and Andre are relived that they are living people and request their help in finding their friend Chet, who had been atacked by the walkers earlier that day. Lee agrees to the request,but out of the blue,an undead Chet appears,forcing Shawn and the others to get into Andre's Police cruiser ready to leave. Andre tries to put Chet out of his misery but can't bring himself to shoot Chet. Both outcomes lead Lee and Clementine to arrive at the Greene Family Farm during the night. With either Chet taking his goodbye from Shawn, or with Andre leaving in his car. Either way they meet Hershell Greene,the father of Shawn,who makes a irritable remark to his son for bringing more guests to his farm. Noticing Lee's injured leg,he invites them onto the farm on the condition that they sleep in his barn,as he doesn't run a "Bed and Breakfast".While fixing up Lee's leg,Hershel begins questioning how he got out the city. Lee can opt to lie or tell the truth .As the conversation wraps up,Shawn warns his father about the danger the walkers pose to the farm. Depending on if you went out in the day or the night,Hershell will either agree to the idea that fortifying the farm is necessary, or the dismiss the idea alltogether and let Shawn do his own thing. The next shot is framed by Lee and Clementine having a short and funny conversation before going to sleep, with the following frame depicting Lee having a nightmare. In the morning,a Stranger,who later introduces himself as Kenny,wakes Lee and Clementine up. Clementine feels uncomfortable as her hair is itchy, which results in Kenny making a crude joke about spiders scaring Clementine. He also mistakes Lee for her father. As Lee and Kenny walk out of the barn, they meet his son, Kenny Jr, which he nicknames "Duck", for his "quacking" . Lee meets everyone. He leaves Clementine in the hands of Kenny's wife ,Katjaa, while he checks in on everyone. After attenting to everyone's needs, Lee is called into the barn where Hershell confronts him about his lack of honesty the night prior (determinately) and gives him advice about how to make it out there if the situation in the cities doesn't improve. The conversation is cut off by a scream. Hershel urges Lee to go check it out while he gets his gun from the house. After Lee discovers Shawn pinned underneath a tractor which had aparently been put in motion by Duck. Lee can try to help either Shawn or Duck. Shawn's screams attract's walkers which go after him and Duck. Regardless of Lee's choice Duck gets rescued by Kenny, and Shawn gets devoured by the walkers which Hershel shoots with his gun.There are 2 alternative outcomes: One in which Shawn can have a few last words expressing his gratitude for Lee trying to save him, which results in Hershell being softer on Lee, and one where he simply dies and Hershell is extremly angry at both Lee and Kenny. Either way,Hershell kicks them off his farm. Kenny offers Lee a free ride to Macon if he's up for it. As the group arrives in Macon, Kenny announces to everyone that his truck has run out of gas,and that "That's far as they are going" with Lee remarking "Then it's far enough". Lee knows the area, and they are in fact near his parents drug store. As they depart from the truck, Kenny calls out to a "supossed man" semingly repairing a truck. The man turns out to be a walker and the noise the group makes attracts nearby walkers. They are semingly saved by a unknown guy and a mysterious woman who shoots the walker that's about to bite Duck resulting in him being covered in blood and gore. The man urges them all to get inside the building,which they all do. Then the man locks the gate. Inside tensions start running high as our current group discovers survivors holed up inside the building, who Lee recognizes from his parents drug store.The woman who serves as leader argues that they can't be taking this many risks to rescue random strangers,which is taken offense by Lee and Kenny. After an argument ,an old man,later revealed to be named Larry notices Duck is covered in gore, assumes he is bitten, and that they need to get rid of him before he turns.Tensions reach the breaking point as Lee can either back Larry or Kenny. If the player doesn't side with Kenny, his relationship with him is severely affected. Either way Duck is cleaned by Katjaa revealing he was in fact, not bitten. Meanwhile Clementine, who needed to use the bathroom, discovers a walker that was locked in the restroom.The walker procedes to pursue Clem while Lee tries to reach her as fast as he can,but slips on the floor. If the player does reach the walker,Lee will start wrestling with the undead and eventually be overpowered, but is saved by the mysterious woman who shoots the walker in the head,whose name was revealed to be Carley. All the sound causes the walkers outside the store to start banging on the windows,trying to get in,forcing the group to quiet down, but they are eventually distracted by machine gun fire, which Lee assumes is the military. Larry resumes the "conversation" but is stopped as he falls to the floor in pain. His daughter Lily, who was the woman bossing everyone around, races to him,revealing he has a heart condition and they need to get nitroglycerin pills from the drug stores deposit to get him on his feet again. While Lilly tends to her dad, Kenny assumes the leadership role, gives everyone specific tasks, and reveals their names ( Lily, Larry, Doug, Carley, and Glenn). Glenn reveals downtown Macon is too dangerous to hold up in, and that theyneed to get out of the city as fast as they can. He plans to head to a Motel not far from their current position, where he plans to syphon some gas for Kenny's truck and his car, which will allow the group to get out of town. From this point on Lee has to do multiple sidequests, like obtaining the keys for the pharmacy's supply cache from his undead brother, and rescue Glenn from the Motel after he went to find fuel. The episode ends as Lily and Lee enter the back of the pharmacy to procure the medication necessary for her dad, but a accidental alarm begins to ring.The whole next chapter presents Lee,Carley and Doug trying to hold the defenses of the store as long as they can. Meanwhile, Kenny starts the cars and gets the others out of the store. Eventually Lee is faced with another choice as to whom he should save, Carley or Doug. Doug is being pulled by walkers through a broken barricade, and Carley is being grabbed by the leg by a walker which prevents Carley from getting her purse, which holds her ammo, and shooting the walker off her leg. If Lee chooses Doug,he will sprint towards the window pulling Doug away from it while Carley manages to free herself from the walker but is overwhemed by 2 more walkers and is devoured. If Lee chooses Carley over Doug he will run to her purse and ,toss it to her. Carley reloads her gun and shoots the walkers. Lee and whoever he chooses to save run towards the back door when prompted by Larry, but Lee sticks behind as a walker grabbed Clementine (She helped Lee barricade the main entrance to the store,the reason as to why she stuck behind with him) and saves her from it.Clementine runs out of the store through the back and Lee tries to follow her, but Larry stops him by calling him a "Son of a bitch" and almost knocking him out and leaving him for dead. Fortunately for Lee, Kenny comes, kills the walker and gives him a helping hand. The group leaves town for the Motel. The episode ends as the entire group reaches the motel and Lee has a last discussion with everyone, including Clementine, who expresses concern over her broken walkie-talkie and the whereabouts of her parents. Larry tells Lee that he knows his true identity as a killer pre-apocalypse and warns him to stay away from them. Right as hope is lit among the survivors, thinking it would be a good place to call the Motel their home for the duration of the "event" the power goes out. Roll Credits. Category:Video Game